The Other Five
by dog1056
Summary: Ok, so basically there were two Fives they were separated one was taken by mogs (Five) and the other found SHEILD (Freya/other Five). Freya found SHEILD about a week before the everglades. The story is going to start when she gets to the avengers ship. WARNING SPOILERS! Thanks for considering to read. (First story ever) (Could use support.) ;) Unsure what's coming so rating is T.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer, I only own Freya.

* * *

I am Fives sister.

I came in the ship with the other Loric but me and Five share our number our Cepán, Albert, and even our minds.

Soon after Albert died we were separated.

I was waiting in the bush behind the house keeping watch for anyone who might spot us. Five was inside looking for anything we could use. I don't know how but the Mogadorians managed to sneak up to the house without me noticing. And the next thing I know Five is screaming at me for help. But as I was running towards him I fell over and smacked my head against a low tree branch, knocking me unconscious. I think that Five would have been able to escape if I had been able to get to him in time. It has haunted me ever since.

We can still feel each other's mind though not so well recently (I expect Ra has been interfering) but sometimes when one of us is having a strong emotion the other feels it. We can still feel each other's pain though. I know that Five has been training and he has had his memories ripped away so he remembers nothing of Lorien or me. That is why he chose the Mogadorians and fights for them. Because he does not know.

I will find him.

He will remember.

And Lorien will rise.

* * *

Please leave reviews so I know if I'm doing a good job or a bad one with this story and if you see anywhere I can improve.

Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter One-Settling In

I fly as quickly as I can towards where I know the avengers ship is. I've scrambled their radar so they will not see me. I finally make it to the runway. Reaching out with my mind powers I put everyone on the ship into a light trancelike state so they will not stop me. Unfortunately, or fortunately depends on how you see it, I can't do this to Bruce's mind without him turning green. Predictably, I run into him as I pass the lab. "Who are you?" Bruce asks me and I can tell that he's slightly anxious.

I do a quick read of Captain America's mind and find that they've all been briefed about us and reply, "I thought I'd save you the trouble of having to find me and the others."

"What do you mean by that?" he asks confused.

"I'm one of the Loric you're looking for."

Bruce pauses thinking and I can see the doubt in his eyes so I lift him to the ceiling with my telekinesis. "Convinced?" I ask looking at him innocently.

"I… I…" Bruce stutters looking a little panicked and his eyes are starting to get a little green. So I quickly, but not too quickly, set him back down. The green fades and I mentally sigh with relief.

"How did you get to here? The radar would've picked you up, and we're in the air," he says looking confused. "Hang on. How come no one has come to get you or anything? And why are they not moving?" he adds gesturing to the other avengers in the lab.

"That's a lot of questions," I commented. He opens his mouth to answer but I say. "It is only two direct questions. But a lot of indirect questions," I explain before he can say that he only asked two questions. "I'll answer them later for now I need to go find Nick or he'll probably get guys out here surrounding me with guns. Automatic one's too," I tell Bruce as I turn around and head towards his office. "See ya soon."

I hear Bruce's thoughts battling about whether he should follow or stay with the others. Seconds later though, I hear his footsteps running to catch up to me. "I'll go with you," he tells me.

"Sure," I reply.

Within the hour I had explained everything to Nick and I had my own room. I would meet the avengers, properly, the next day it was too late because it was almost midnight. I did manage to fall asleep until I woke up crying from the nightmares. It was the same one as I usually got if I ever actually dreamed about anything. I was running to reach Five but just as I was about to smack into the branch I woke up. I know that I won't be able to get back to sleep I go to the so called training room. Not much compared to the memories of the mogadorians training rooms I glimpsed through Fives mind. But still pretty good, ah, they even have a pool. I can use that to practice my wind power; I should be able to make a whirl pool since that was basically just using wind. Kinda. Anyway it works but I don't manage it until morning and it's time for breakfast. I head to the kitchen I see Tony there looking around the cupboards where he thinks the alcohol is. "You won't find any in there," I tell Tony.

Startled he turns around already making up an excuse in his mind, "I was just getting some err… some stuff for Brucie."

"Sure you were," I say rolling my eyes.

"Do me a favour will you, don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You owe me," I tell him. "There's a secret stash back right corner of the training room look very closely at the roof," I tell him before I leave with my sandwich.

~That was unexpected~ I hear him think after I leave.


	3. Chapter 2-Meeting The Avengers

After breakfast Nick told me, well actually thought to me, to go to the meeting room. ~Okay~ I think to him.

I head towards the meeting room; I can tell that no one else is there yet. I reach the meeting room. "Stay here. I'm going to get the Avengers," Nick tells me.

"Where else would I go?" I ask smiling innocently. He raises his eyebrow. I smile guiltily, "okay, I won't go anywhere." He walks out the door but I can hear his thoughts of doubt.

I'm sitting on the couch when they come in. I can see Tony's shock as he remembers what I told him last night. ~What? But I thought they'd be responsible and telling me where the drinks are is definitely not responsible.~

~Now maybe she'll answer my questions!~ Bruce of course.

~But she's so young. How can she defeat a whole race?~ Steve thinks in surprise.

~This mortal is so tiny.~ Thor thinks.

~I still think that I could beat her in a one on one fight.~ Natasha thinks with a smile.

~I wonder what her legacies are.~ Clint thinks.

"Really Tony? You thought I was responsible? When I have to be then yes but other times…" I tell him smiling at his shock. Bruce opens his mouth to start his bombardment of questions, "later Bruce." I tell him before he can ask anything. "I very much doubt that you could beat me, Natasha, even without my legacies. Thor size doesn't matter ok?" then turning to Steve, "age doesn't matter besides Adam destroyed two bases on his own and he's only got one legacy and he's a Mog." And finally I turn to Clint and ask him, "haven't you guessed, by now?" I laugh a little at the shock on their faces.

"You can read minds," Clint finally says.

"Among other things, yes," I reply.

"What are the other legacies?" Bruce asks.

"How do you think I got on this ship?"

"Um… can you fly?" Steve asks.

"Yes!"

"Anything else?" Tony asks.

~Pass me your shield,~ I think to Steve.

He passes it to me. "I haven't really tried this much," I tell them. Then I concentrate on the link between me and Five and on his power to change his skin into the things he touches. A few seconds later I feel a slight chill travel all over my skin, I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me. I can see myself in their minds and it worked! I am now made of Vibranium, Adamantium I pass Steve's shield back to him. As soon as I lose contact I change back. Everyone is still staring at me. "Hold up the shield for me," I ask Steve.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Because I'm going to see if it works against Mogadorian weapons," I say as I reach into my bag and pull out a dagger and cannon. I throw the dagger at the shield and as soon as I see it shatter I fire the cannon at it. The cannon beam flies back at me but I stop it with my telekinesis and put it out the window. The shield doesn't even have a dent. "Is there any of that now?" I ask Nick.

"I'll get Agent Coulson to check," he says as he speaks into his earpiece.

"That was," Tony begins. "AMAZING!"

"Yeah," I say.

"But even with all those legacies how are you going to defeat the Mogadorians, when all the people on your planet tried and failed?" Natasha asks.

I stare at her for a while making her uncomfortable before I finally answer sadly, "the attack was unexpected and the adults were trying to protect the children from the beasts."

"Oh," I can feel that Natasha feels slightly guilty now.

"We came in the first ship, a second one came after us that had our chimaera on it as well as a baby garde," I continue sadly, remembering. "All the other ships at the port were destroyed. We came in the last one." I can feel sadness coming off everyone. "When we came to Earth there were nine Greeters who gave us a place to start. Albert sold our gems and put it in a bank account I knew how to use it and everything I even had the credit card when he died but we were only five so we couldn't exactly walk into a bank with a credit card that has enough to last ten lifetimes. They'd think that we'd stolen it."

"What do you mean we? Wasn't there a charm that if you were together again then it would break?" Clint asks.

"Not for us we are one number."

"How?" Clint asks confused.

"Five is my brother." And before he could ask any more questions I add staring straight at him, "I had a brother and a sister on Lorien. We were triplets, she was killed on the way to the port, only Five and I made it." There's an awkward silence so I continue, "so we worked out a system Five would go into houses and I would keep watch outside in case anyone came or if they had a shed or garage I would look there. He was looking in the house and I was looking in their garage. Then… I don't know how but they found us. And the next thing I knew Five was screaming for help. But as I was running towards him I fell over and smacked my head against a low tree branch, it knocked me unconscious. So I continued on my own. And they messed up his memory, and the signal between us is weakened. We can still feel each other's pain though. But he's been away from the Mogs base for a while now so it's getting easier for me to reach his mind. He's with the others but he's working for the Mogs. They're going to go to the everglades to get his chest tomorrow John and Ella are in a coma sort of thing."

"Do you share a chest with Five or do you have your own?" Bruce asks.

"I've got my own."

"Where is it?"

"In my bag." I reply getting it out.

"Can I see what's in it?!" Tony asks eagerly.

"Sure," I put my chest on the ground and open it. "Just don't touch this crystal," I add using my telekinesis to lift the crystal to the side then I quickly chuck everything else out.

"Why not, and why did you chuck everything out?"

"Because, if you touch that crystal then the Mogs will hear everything we're saying. And if I leave my chest open they'll be able to tell where I am."

"How?" Steve asks.

"Because they've got Five's macrocosm," I reply.

"What's that?"

I make an illusion of the macrocosm, "that is a macrocosm." I let the illusion disappear, and add, "the macrocosm shows where the chests are, if they're open and if you talk while holding that crystal then they hear everything you say."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does." Then turning to Bruce I ask, "Bruce?"

"Yes?" He asks curiously.

"You're going to look after my chest while I'm gone, okay?" I tell him.

This of course gets a bunch of complaints from Tony. "What? Not fair! Why does he get it?!"

"Tony, you do know that you can't open it and neither can anyone else."

"Where are you going?" Natasha asks slightly suspiciously.

"Everglades to get Marina, Six, Nine, Eight and Five back here."

"When will you be back?" Thor asks.

"Well… I'll leave tomorrow midday so probably tomorrow night or the next morning."

I quickly reach into my chest and pull out two crystals, one small like a pebble but red and see through, the other a small, pale green diamond shape with a lot of smoke in it. I quickly snap the chest shut.

"What do those do?" Clint asks.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself," I reply leaving to get my stuff ready.

* * *

I'm trying to make the chapters longer, because I know the first two were a bit short, so I'll take longer to update, okay? :)


End file.
